The new girl a Pucca Fanfic
by GaruKunsGirl
Summary: I just sat there, wondering why. All I could do was watch him from ten tables away, and not say a word. But I couldn't back out on the promise I made with Pucca. I had to help. I just didn't know how.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer's day in Louisville, Kentucky, and my friend Kate and I were lazing about in my room, reading random magazines. All was quiet until Kate stood up, through her magazine aside, and said loudly, "This is boring! I want to go shopping," She was always so much more girly than me.

I sighed, flipping through the pages to use them to fan myself. "I know what we can do. Let's get ice cream!" I darted out the door.

"Cinnamon-Chan…" I heard Kate say. Cinnamon-Chan was my nickname when we were little kids. Kate always said this when she wanted something. Sugar-San was her nickname.

"What now, Kate?" I asked.

"Can't we go somewhere else this time? Please?" Kate begged.

"Sure. I know just the place,"

Soon enough, we got our bikes and were on our way. "So… where are we going?" she asked me.

"Our old elementary school!" I said, smiling.

"What?!" Kate cried, nearly falling off her bike. "But it's _summer, _and we're middle school girls!"

"Oh, sure we are, but don't you want to draw on the board? Explore all those rooms?" I persuaded, but Kate shook her head. "What about… decorating the class?"

Kate nodded excitedly. "Sure!"

A few minutes later, we were in our old 5th grade class. Kate and I were drawing on the board, and I peered over to see what she was drawing. A horse. A really, really good one. I looked over at mine, a drawing of my favorite TV character, Garu. I thought he was really cute, but no one ever agreed with me.

"What are you drawing, Cinnamon-Chan?" Kate asked with a smile on her face. She looked over at my simple sketch. Her smile soon faded. "Oh. Garu _again?" _

I felt a little embarrassed. "Yeah… too bad he's not real. Well if he _was, _he'd never fall for me. I'm so… plain."

I looked at my long blonde hair in a side ponytail, my green eyes staring at my green Chinese style jacket with striped sleeves, my blue and orange polka-dot skirt and white boots. Okay, maybe my style wasn't that plain. But still…

Kate, on the other hand, was so pretty. Not that I really cared about looks. Her long, curly, chocolate-brown hair, brown eyes, and her pink and brown summer dress. I recalled the time she dressed me up, and I nearly threw up. I was glad to be me!

"Well, I think we've-" Kate was interrupted by a loud banging on a door. "Someone must be in trouble!" She screamed. "Get it, Cinnamon-Chan!"

I ran over to the door, but before I pulled it open, I noticed something odd. The doorknob had gone from rusty to golden and shiny, and the door much more white. But overall, it was much more… animated than before. I still pulled it open, and something small and black landed on me.

I noticed something weird again. I felt like I was as small as the thing that landed on me. I felt it get off of me, and I got up. I gasped and my face turned red. "Oh… my gosh." I whispered. "It's Garu!"

I checked myself. I looked… like a cartoon character! "What just happened to you?" Kate asked, her eyes open to the fullest.

Suddenly, another boy rushed into the room. Abyo. "Garu! Pucca's on her way up here!" he panted with his last breath, because the classroom was four stories high. "And who's that girl? I've never seen her before."

"My name is Kyaka. I don't know why, but I look like you guys now!" I cried.

"We don't know either." Abyo said, sitting on a desk. The desk turned animated three seconds after he sat on it!

"Abyo, I think I figured out the problem." Kate said. "Three seconds after you touched this desk, it became animated. Let me experiment."

Kate put her hand on the desk and waited for three seconds. Then she turned into an animated character. "We'll have to be careful not to touch anything." I said. "But why are you here?"

"We found a magic portal and went into it." Abyo shrugged.

"That was a stupid idea." Kate whispered to me. I nodded.

"Well, we will have to get you all home. Do you remember where you last saw the portal?" I asked.

"Yeah, by a bakery." Abyo stated, and Garu nodded.

"Then let's go to the bakery!" I exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

All of us ran down the stairs and collided with two girls: one with black hair in braids, and a purple shirt and pants. The other with an odango and red dress. I quickly noticed it was Pucca and Ching. "Sorry!" Kate cried. "Oh, how embarrassing…"

"We just were looking for Abyo and Garu," Ching explained to us. "We're in this strange world and we got lost!" Pucca nodded, then ran over to Garu and kissed his cheek.

"Well, we were looking for you guys anyway." Abyo shrugged.

Everyone headed down the stairs shouting about how much they wanted to get home, and they wanted food, and all that good stuff. As we reached the second floor, we passed a janitor and he nearly fainted. And I had to admit, it _was _funny. 

Soon enough, we were outside, and started toward one of the many bakeries the portal could be in. "Excuse me, miss," Ching asked, "But what is your name?"

"It's Cinnamo-" I started, but Kate (rudely!!) interrupted, saying, 

"Kyaka. She hates saying her real name. And I'm Kate." 

"Kyaka. That's really pretty." Ching complimented. "Why be called a food when you can have a name like _that?_" Then she skipped over to a nearby dress shop. And so did Kate and Pucca. 

"Come on, you guys! We have to get home!" I shouted. The boys nodded. 

"Huh? Okay." Kate sighed.

It was just a small walk away before we got to the Blue Dog Café. "This is that café! Hiya!" Abyo said excitedly, ripping off his shirt. A small sweat drop appeared on our heads. 

"He scares me." Kate said. Everyone nodded. 

We used a stick to open the door to the cafe. Then it turned animated. The portal was behind a bread cart, and we all jumped in. We were all screaming and hurdling through time and space. It seemed like hours before we saw Sooga Village. Then we all fell out.

We piled up on each other, and we kinda felt bad for Kate, who was being crushed by us all. We all hopped off, and the original characters were heading towards a red building, the Goh Rong Restraunt. "Pucca," I asked, "Do your guardians really make the best jujangmiyon noodles there are?" Pucca nodded with a smile. 

I quietly trailed along behind everyone. I felt a little… weird. My wish had come true, but it was way bigger than I thought it would be. I was actually in Sooga! _This went much farther than I thought, _I said to myself. 

Pucca burst open the doors to the Restraunt, where Dada was breaking dishes as usual, and the tables were flooded with customers. She showed Garu and Abyo a table, and then one for the rest of us. We were served quickly, and cracked our chopsticks to eat the jujangmiyon. 

It was far more impressive than I thought, and I ate, like, ten million bowls. "Kyaka, I think you should stop eating now…" Ching said with a hint of worry in her voice. 

I stopped to look at the nineteen bowls piled up one after another. "Yeah, I think I should." I laughed.

Pucca showed Kate and me little houses in the forest, which was where we were staying. 

_I know life will be good here, _I sighed as I lay in bed, _life will be good._


End file.
